


Run Away With Me

by Purpledragon6



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Affairs, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, Forced Marriage, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lost Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: An AU in which Angel is forced into marriage with Valentino. But when a preexisting romance continues to blossom, relationships are strained and with his husband's growing suspicions, Angel becomes willing to do anything to have his happy ending.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 69





	1. Run Like Hell

White lace scratched at his throat. The 'silk' cuffs of his dress felt more like chains around his wrists. The face that looked back at him from the mirror was unrecognizable. Too dolled up in make-up for even him...

Mismatched eyes slid down the reflection to his throat again. It felt as though the lace were strangling him now. No matter how hard he pulled at it, it didn't seem to loosen enough for him to breathe properly... Or maybe that was just nerves. After all, he had never been a bride before...

He had always wanted to be. Find a nice man and settle down somewhere far away from home. As a child he dreamed of the day his prince would come and whisk him off into the sunset. A picture perfect marriage... No where on his wildest imagination had he expected this-

The day he was presented with the contract stuck out in his mind. So clear was the memory that he had to look over his shoulder just to make sure that his husband-to-be wasn't watching... Angel had made the mistake of laughing that day. He insisted his new fiance by thinking the 'proposal' was a joke. That there was no way-

But there was...

With a pained sigh, dark eyes slid shut and that horrible day began to play out behind his eyes...

* * *

_'Consider it a life insurance policy...' Red fangs gleamed ominously in the low lighting of the office._

_Between the pair sat a seemingly innocent paper. An official document, unsigned by any party involved. A marriage license from the read of it. It looked so unsuspecting on the large oak desk._

_So unsuspecting of the man who loomed over it, smirking devilishly at the man across from him... A warning._

_But despite the warning- Angel made the mistake of laughing. A quick, airy laugh with a snort of the end. '_ _You can't be serious.'_

_He watched as Valentino's features hardened and his heart sank into his stomach. It sunk further when the man rose from his large chair and strode over him in long yet controlled steps. His heart stopped cold when the man's gloved hand cupped his cheek._

_"Dead serious, Angelcakes." Valentino's tone gave away so little. "You'd be the most protected *bitch* on this side. You'd like that, wouldn't you? To be safe?"_

_A gulp. "W-why now?" Angel slid further back into his chair, wishing that the plush fabric would just swallow him up. Val reacted with a frown and Angel swallowed thickly..._

_Red fangs were out again, but not in warning. Angel had already disregsrded the warning. He was in danger now. "Because I like ya-"_

_Valentino strode away from Angel suddenly and for a moment, the smaller male dared to feel safe. He so stupidly let his guard down. He thought that just this once Heaven would help him out-_

_*click!*_

_No such luck. When the lock slid shut, he knew he was done for. He could hear Val's highheeled boots as they stalked menacingly behind him... When firms hands grabbed his shoulders, Angel knew it was too late to run._

_Val's voice sounded next to his ear a moment later "-And I know someone else who likes you."_

_"Y-you do?" Angel coughed, not daring to turn his head._

_A certain someone flashed behind his eyes, his mind blurring their face in case Valentino could somehow read his mind._

_"I do." He could practically hear the sneer in Valentino's voice, "And I consider it a **threat** to my buisness... And you know what we do with threats, don'tcha, Angel?"_

_Sharp nails dug painfully into Angel's shoulders. The smaller man nodded his head. He felt the nails retract slightly._

_"Good... Now let's chat."_

_"... Okay."_

* * *

A gulp.

That day had ended badly... Both with a black eye and an engagement ring on his finger. He said yes out fear for both his life and others and stayed now out of desperation. The spouse of an Overlord was one of the safest places to stand... The enemy of one-

_'I don't want to have to hurt you, Angel...'_

Without having to be there, Valentino somehow managed to pull the air from his lungs. From the room- Labored breaths were impossible to do. There was no room to breathe. His lungs refused to fill yet demanded air. 

Gloved hands reached up to his caged neck. Nails found their way into the lace- that horrible lace *he* had purchased for him- and pulled again. That's when the panic set in. Then anger came next. Black spots dotted his vision. They danced along the tears that welled in his eyes and he tried to break free.

Slim fingers stung and his neck burned.

_**Riiiiiip!** _

The threads had given way. The crushed fabric between his fingers fell away from his neck, exposing marks left on him by another. He felt he could breathe again. Chest rising and falling until it ached. He continued to tear at the fabric until there was nothing left around his throat. Nothing chaining his wrists.

For a moment, he felt free-

"Angelcakes..." And that moment was gone now. A gloved hand replaced the lace. "You went and ruined the _pretty_ dress I bought ya." Valentino hissed.

A shudder ran through Angel's body. "I-it was an accident- the thread got caught-" That was a lie and they both knew it... His body tensed up, preparing for a slap or worse-

But instead the hand slid down to his shoulder. Long fingers stroked the side of his cheek. Had he not known any better, he would have mistaken it for affection...

"Accidents happen, baby." Valentino purred darkly. "I gotcha something that'll cover that right up." 

A beautiful blue box was shoved into Angel's side painfully. He barely had time to catch it before Val stepped back from him. Angel could feel the bigger man's dark eyes on his back. Watching... Waiting...

With trembling hands, he opened the box. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes and he stared at the 'jewelry'. Several rows of pearls made up the necklace- No. It looked more like a collar. One just as tight and but twice as heavy as his lace one had been... 

He wanted to strangled Val with those pearls. He wanted to shove the collar up the bastard's ass. He wanted to shred this dress and get as far away from this as possible... He wanted a lot of things he couldn't have. 

With a final gulp of air, he slid the necklace around his neck and locked it into place. 


	2. Burning Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bride-to-be heads out for one last night of fun with a familiar face.
> 
> Rated for drinking and smut ahead.

Val was doing this to humiliate him and he knew it.

There was no reason why they couldn't just sign the papers in private and be done with it.The wedding itself was nothing more than a show of clout. Just a cruel reminder to Angel and everyone they knew that Val was the one in control. 

The dresses, the flowers, the God damn ring- all the little details- just a show of how damn deep Angel was getting himself into. The date marked in read on his calendar reminded him of how little time Angel had left to be free- or whatever he'd call his current situation. Caged, but not chained down with no way to move. 

As the arrangements went on, Angel found himself spending more and more time confined to his bedroom. Only leaving to shoot an occasional video or sometimes just to visit Valentino. Today, however, Valentino had come to see him. 

"Its comin' along, Angelcakes." Valentino said, cigerette held loosely between his lips. Dark eyes were hidden by heart shaped frames, but Angel could still feel the way they raked over his body in a predatory way. "How ya feelin'?"

Angel swallowed hard. He wanted to say things like 'sick, disgusted, annoyed, angry, humiliated-' but any of those answers would end badly. He instead forced a prize winning smile at his 'fiance', "Excited, daddy..." 

His tongue burned from the lie. Val smirked in approval. "We still have to pick a date." He cooed, tone not matching the sinister smirk he wore.

Angel's smile faltered. "A-a date-?"

The cigertte was extinguished. "Yeah. Make it offical." 

_'Lets schedule it for 'when Hell freezes over' then.'_ "Maybe next spring then?"

"Nice try, Ang." Val's smirk widened but Angel could sense the anger behind it.

Valentino then picked up his disgarded cigerette and rose from his chair. Angel watched as he strode over to the day calender that hung on the wall. It was a custom calender of Fat Nuggets. One Angel prided himself in having... He could only sit quietly and watch as the bastard pushed the cigerette against one of the unmarked boxes.

Even extinguished, it still managed to burn a hole straight through to the wall.

"Thats the date." Cold. Matter-of-fact. 

"Yes, daddy." Quiet. Obedient. He didn't even bother to look up. 

"Not much time left." Val turned towards the door. "Why don't ya take the rest of the day off? Do something nice for yourself? Got a busy week ahead of ya after this."

The offer wasn't out of kindness. It was just another show of how much control Val had over him, even before their 'wedding'. He could even control Angel's body it seemed. As the spider only seemed capable of smiling and nodding his head like some kind of God damn bobbldhead! 

And it stayed that way up until Valentino left his room and the sounds of his heels disappeared completely from the hall. 

_***Beep!*** _

Angel's phone lit up. He look down at it in disinterest. A text from Cherri flashed across the screen, right next to the alert of the 5 calls he had missed from her. 

**_Cherri:_ ** _Where r u?_

This made him frown deeply and he tapped to reply. It too a minute to mull over his response. There was no way he could tell Cherri about this- not now anyway. The last thing he needed was an angry pyromaniac screaming things he already knew. Like how this whole thing was bullshit and he shouldn't have to do it...

_**Angel:** Busy w/ work stuff... Val's got me working on a big project or something._

**_Cherri:_ ** _Still??? What's he got you doing this time?_

The porn star couldn't toss his phone fast enough. His heart drummed painfully in his chest. He couldn't lie to his best friend- but he also couldn't tell her about something this bad. Not yet anyhow. Maybe never-

"She'd find out eventually..." His voice startled him. Rough and tired. Almost hollow compared to his usual flirty tone. 

Angel frowned again, this time deep enough that his jaw began to cramp and his stomach hurt. He wanted to scream, throw up for nerves, maybe cry again- but he lacked the energy to do any of them. Instead he stood on shaking legs and limped over to the ruined calender.

A dark hole glared back at him. He traced the days on the calender back to the current date, silently counting the boxes as he went... Exactly 7 days between the two. 

Only a week left before he decended further into Hell. 

Watery eyes fell away from the page and down to his ring finger where a hideous diamond sat. It burned his skin through his gloves and in 7 days, he'd be expected to wear it for the rest of his days... Everyone would know that he was trapped. 

"Screw this... If I only got one week left to live, I'm makin' the most of it." He said, tearing and crushing the offending page under his hand and throwing it to the ground. It thumped miserably and then rolled somewhere under his nightstand.

"Outta sight, outta mind as the sayin' goes." Angel mused. He pulled a jacket off of the same nightstand and started for the door.

The first thing he was going to need was a strong drink.

Stepping outside, he tossed on the jacket and began a brisk pace. Destination: Any place (or bar in this case) but the studio. No time to stop and hail a taxi-

Mistake #1.

Cold wind beat against his bare thighs relentlessly. Still the middle of summer and yet somehow he picked the coldest day in Hell to go out. No matter. The frigid air was painful enough to momentarily distract him from his situation. The walk made his legs tired but it felt good to have them burn from that and not from kneeling too long for somebody else. 

The red lights in the district were as bright and flashy as ever. It was enough to give him an instant migrane, but he wasn't willing to turn back now. Head bowed, he continued to trudge forward- looking for the nearest bar that didn't have his picture up on the wall. If he was going to drink himself brainless, he wanted a bar keep that wouldn't try to screw him or cut him off the moment his brain went to mush... 

Or at least one who wouldn't press him on his personal life if he didn't want to talk. Too many of the bar keeps here would even report back to Valentino if he said too much. Too damn many of them. No, he needed someone he could trust- kinda. 

"...And I know just the guy..."

Sore legs started moving faster, and before he knew it he was running. Heels clanked loudly against the pavement in a sort of lonely song that had a while to play. He had a ways to go before he got there, but he knew in his gut it be worth the trip...

It wasn't exactly what he'd call a 'bar' but the guy who served drinks was just the asshole he wanted to see. Blunt, cold, probably drunk himself. Familiar enough that Angel could talk to him but not enough that he'd be concerned. Heck, he probably wouldn't even rememeber a vent or a bad mood even if it happened 5 seconds ago, nor would he care.

"Lets just hope he's in..."

* * *

The front lobby was warm. His chilled skin stung as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. It was also quiet. Not in an eerie way, but rather a private way. The lack of sound was comforting. The smell of cheap booze and the faintest hint of cigerette smoke was also nice. Not as nice as it would feel to pull up a comfy bar stool and sit for the first time after a long run, but he was willing to take whatever nice he could get today. 

The curmudgeon bar keep, Husk, was back behind the counter. He was turned away from Angel, but the porn star could confidently guess what kind of frown he wore today just based on the way his shoulders slumped. It was almost cute. So perfectly Husker. Even when he was happy, he looked miserable as shit. 

"Mornin' kitten." Angel greeted, his voice about too octaves higher than he would have liked. 

Sharp ear perked up the moment he sat down, but Husk still didn't turn around. "What're ya havin' this time, kid?"

Angel forced a flirty smile and leaned onto his elbows. "Anything you recommend, kit-" A drink was slid in front of him before he could finish. A fruity looking drink with a tiny pink umbrella in it. It was almost too cute to drink...

But he wasn't about to waste good alcohol. "Thanks... How di-" 

"Cut the crap, Ange... Everytime ya come in here you order some fruity cocktail shit." Husk grumbled, nose wrinkled slightly. "Don't gotta be coy with me, alright?"

"Alright- Fuck crawled up your ass today?"

The porn star frowned, raising his drink to his lips. The cool concoction still managed to burn the back of his dry throat as it went down. It left the faintest taste of peach on his tongue after. Two more gulps and the drink was gone. He set it back in the bar's gully, and Husk quietly refilled the glass. 

"Should be askin' you that-" The bar keep replied, "Since when've you day drank in this side of the Pentagram? Thought you 'celebrity' types had better places to be..." 

The second drink went down funny. Angel coughed into it. "W-what're ya talkin' about? This is the best side to day drink in-"

A thick eyebrow raised, but then Husk shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself... None of my buisness."

He should have been relieved. Should've just finished his drink and continued to not let it be Husk's buisness. Should've, could've, would've... But he didn't.

"I'm just- having a day and wanted to come some place safe is all-" Whether it was the clank of his empty glass or his statement that got Husk's attention, he had no idea. 

The bar keep turned back to him and slowly took the glass. "A day, huh?" He hummed, "Everything alright?"

A new drink was set down. Angel polished it off before answering. "Yeah- fine. Great even." His fingers and lips were beginning to tingle. A good sign. 

"Sure about that?" Another drink. This time Husk poured two. 

The same number of tries it took Angel to pick up the glass. "Sure I'm- Shit. Give me a second." One second turned to two, and then then few more and both glasses were returned to Husk. 

The bar keep frowned this time, "Listen, I may not know shit aboutcha, but I know enough about drowning things in alcohol-" A pause, then another drink. This time it was served with a glass of water. "Whats up?"

"T-thought ya said it was none of your buisness." Angel huffed. He eyed the glass of water with disdain. "S'why I came here."

He then turned his blurry stare to Husk. A bottle of cheap vodka was opened and the cat drank is straight from the bottle. "It isn't. Just thought you wanted to talk about it."

"Well, ya thought wrong." The next drink hit Angel like a brick. The tingling in his fingers turned to numbness and his vision had gone from 20/20 to bullshit real fast. Wherever he placed the empty glass was anyone's guess. 

Whatever he was drinking now was also a complete mystery. "Even if I did wanna talk about it- Can't."

"Why the Hell not?" 

"Cause..." That was either an icecube or the end of the umbrella he just swallowed. "Nevermind... Its stupid..."

Duel coloured eyes stared into the bottom of the half empty glass. The different alcohols inside of it were spinning like snowflakes about the glass. They spun faster and faster the longer he stared-

"Hey! Cut that out!" Husk's voice brought him somewhat back to reality. For a split second he almost felt sober. 

"Wha?" 

"You were spinning the damn glass! If ya spill it I'm making you clean it up!" The cat growled.

White fangs clanked together painfully and gloved fingers gripped the glass tightly. "Don't need ya yellin' at me today! I told ya I'm having a day!"

"Hate to tell ya this, Sunshine. But this is Hell." Husk paused, and took another swig of vodka. The sound of sloshing liquid irritated Angel. "Everyone's havin' a day."

"Yeah, no shit! Didn't come here for a lecture, asshole!" Angel hissed. 

"Geez, fine. Heres your damn drink." This one was all but thrown at him. Just a plain glass of clear alcohol. There wasn't even a little umbrella in it this time. 

This is what Angel had wanted. This is why he chose to come here. He wanted someone who wouldn't press of give a shit. Someone he felt safe and drink and pass out with. The gambler was meeting all of his criteria- So why the Hell did he feel like shit about it?

He had been drunk before and knew from video proof that he wasn't an emotional drunk. He wasn't even really a mean one. Flirty? Yes. A little more agreeable? Who wasn't. But an angry teary eyes bitch who just wanted a hug though and someone to talk to as his world crumpled around him-?

Wait-

Shaking fingers reached up to brush his cheek. He found it already streaked with tears and more were on the way. There were so many he couldn't stop them. A pathetic sniffle left him shortly after.

"Shit. You actually cryin'?" A napkin was passed his way, but he swatted it away. 

"N-no. I'm fine. Fuck off." Angel muttered, downing his next drink in an attempt to settle himself.

It worked about as well as he would have thought had he been sober. His throat was so tight he almost choked on his drink and had to stop to take a breath. The resulting burn in his throat only made his eyes tear up even more. It was at that instance he gave up trying to hold back the tears. He dropped his face into his hands and openly wept. 

Quietly at first, but ending with a quiet yelp when a clawed hand landed on his shoulder. "Hey- You alright?" Husk's voice almost sounded gentle. Kindly... 

Angel couldn't tell if his face was just as kind. A mix of tears and alcohol temporarily robbed him of his vision... And his common sense apparently. "I'm gettin' married-"

Even though he couldn't see it, he could feel Husk frown."... I'm cuttin' you off. Think ya had too much." 

"I'm serious!" He let himself slump against the bar. 

"Is this um... A 'Night in Vegas' type deal or-" Husk trailed off awkwardly.

"No... I'm actually getting married..." Angel muttered. He slid his ring hand towards the other limply. He could see the diamond even through his tears.

"Thats nice-? Congratulations or whatever..." Husk shrugged, studying the ring slowly. "So..."

"So...?"

"So whose the guy...?"

"... My pimp." Angel sighed bitterly.

Husk wrinkled his nose and opened his mouth to speak. Angel cut him off with a wave of his hand. "And before ya ask, he's serious about it..."

"Oh... Doesn't sound like him." Husk frowned. "You sure it's not some asshole joke?"

"What did I just say?" Angel frowned. "He wouldn't have given me a ring otherwise."

"... How am I supposed to respond to this?" Husk asked, "Do you like the guy? Is he forcin' you? Give me somethin' to go off of-"

"He's doing this to be an asshole..." 

"Then just tell him no. It's not like-" Husk never got a chance to finish that sentence. Angel wasn't going to give him one.

"If I could, I would! He's doing this because he knows I have to say yes!" The tears from earlier had come back with a vengeance.

"What-? You don't-" That was another stupid sentence Angel wasn't going to let him finish. 

"You don't get it- He *OWNS* me! I literally can't say no to him! If he wants to get married for whatever sick reason, we're getting marrie- Oh God... What if he wants kids next- or ugh! I just-"

The room became a blurr and his head was ringing like a church bell. He felt less drunk and more aware than he had been before. His stomach lurched painfully. He grabbed the sides of his head in an attempt to stop the ringing but that only seemed to make it worse. His mind had too many thoughts, his lungs didn't have enough air, and his heart was sending too much blood to his already aching head-

"Hey." 

All at once, the world slowed. The ringing stopped and his heart stilled. Angel looked through blurry eyes up at the bar keep and followed his shoulders to the two clawed hands that were now rested on his shoulders. They squeezed him. Firm yet reassuring. 

"You're not the only one under contract with someone, you know..." Husk started, "I know it sucks... Usually I'd say ya don't have to put up with his shit, but if this is a mess you gotta get yourself into, then thats that- Not much any of us can do about it."

A little smile forced its way onto Angel's lips, "Funny... Thought you'd say somethin' to make me feel better..."

"Shit with words." Husk shrugged, "But I can mix a stiff drink... Whats say you and me get shitfaced the rest of the night so we don't gotta listen to each other bitch?"

"... That actually sounds nice." Angel smiled again, this time genuinely. "Why the generous mood all of a sudden?"

"Consider it a proper send off before you tie the knot." The cat turned around and started on another drink. Angel smirked. 

"You know what that means right?" The porn star hummed, a pleasant tingle returning to his fingertips.

"Can't say I actually do." Well, that was disappointing.

"I'll... Tell you about it later." 

A drink was placed in front of him. This one was purple with a matching umbrella in it. Husk had one of his own. With a knowing nod, Angel raised the glass to his lips, watching the bits of shimmering liquid dance around the glass as he did. "Here's to the next 7 days of my fucking life..." 

"Cheers..."

* * *

Time had lost all meaning. Angel wasn't sure if he had been drinking an hour or a day. The world was disappearing around him finally. The last bits of his sober mind took note of whatever it could for later. Like how there had been a full glass in his hands just a second ago... There was a sudden cold splash of liquid against his thighs. Followed by something heavy on his lap. 

Whatever it was, he would worry about later. 

The star then felt himself being helped up by an unseen hand, having never realized that he had fallen. The world was quiet and dark for a little bit after that. 

The next time he felt anything, it was his back hitting what he assumed was a mattress... A warning bell had gone off somewhere in his head. He hadn't gone back to the studio, he was sure of that. Where he was now- he hadn't a clue.

"S'Okay." A slurred voice sounded above him, and the bell ceased. 

"Husk-" His mind was foggy, but he could register small things, like the brush of fur his arm or purr from beside him. It felt nice. It would have been better if his legs didn't feel so sticky and cold. 

4 numb hands felt around until they found the top button of his wet shorts. It only took a couple tries before he managed to undo them and work them off. As he did, his eyes began to adjust to the darkness in the room, and his head cleared just a little. Just enough that he could confirm Husk was in fact there.

The gambler was sitting next to him on the bed, watching him with equally drunken eyes. There was a soft patch of pink peaking out under the fur on his face. It was almost cute.

Had they been sober, Angel would have taken his time in working his clothes off. But they weren't, and not by a long shot. His limbs were becoming heavier the longer he took, but eventually he successfully shucked the rest of his soaked clothes and tossed them to the floor. The cold air of the strange bedroom became more than apparent on his bare skin. 

"Cold..." His own voice muttered. 

"Come 'ere then..." Before Angel could react, he was pulled into the bar tender's warm arms. So soft and incredibly warm... A soft, thankful moan left his lips. 

Angel wanted to feel this warm all over. He wanted the warmth to engulf him, to take over every inch of him until he forgot what it meant to be cold and helpless- Clawed hands, strong and calloused, rubbed up and down his back, occasionally scratching him lightly and making him shiver. They spread warmth everywhere they went... And everywhere they didn't.

"This okay-?" Husk's deep voice muttered absently above him.

One arm came to a stop and wrapped loosely around Angel, pulling him closer until their chests were pressed to one another. The gambler's heart was beating just as fast as Angel's and the porn star began to wonder just how fast it could go. 

"More..." Angel muttered in response.

He could felt Husk's heartbeat pick up under his chest. A low purr rumbled against his chest and he felt a faint blush spread across his cheeks. In an instance (or maybe he had just blacked out again) he found himself on his back again. Pressed further into the mattress by a warm weight on top of him. The blush on his cheeks darkened. 

He wiggled slightly under the weight before settling. Husk got back to work after that. Rubbing down Angel's shoulders and chest before stopping at his sides. Drunk or not, Angel knew hesitancy when he felt it on his skin. Two of four arms came up and wrapped around Husk's shoulders. Angel intended to tell him it was okay to keep going. Maybe assure him that it felt nice-

-Kissing the cat heavily on the mouth wasn't one of his intentions, but it seemed to help get the message across anyhow. 

Husk tensed up for only a second before melting into it. Claws finally came to rest on Angel's hips. There was a soft warmth that came with the kiss and if they didn't need to breathe, Angel would have held it forever. However, they had to part eventually, and a whimper from one of them followed it out.

"Shit..." Husk smirked timidly. His fur was the colour of blood by now. The cat began to rise off of Angel, taking the warmth with him. 

Without a thought in his mind, Angel hooked his legs around the other's hips and drew him back in. "Don't-"

"Ang-" Another kiss shut Husk up. Another kept him quiet.

The kisses kept Angel warm, and when a rough tongue was slipped between his lips, they lit a fire in him. As their tongues wrestled one another, the flames spread, leaving him a moaning mess.They started in his chest and licked their way slowly lower and lower until-

"Take me~" 

"W-what-?"

"You said you'd send me off." Angel muttered.

"Y-you sure...? " 

The answer came in the form of another kiss. Just as hot as the one before it. Patches of black began to enter Angel's field of vision but he could still feel the warmth of arousal as it took him over. 

The last thing he felt before he slipped into the darkness was a very welcomed intrusion, followed by a split second of pain and then pleasure. 

Then there was nothing but fire. 

The visible world had fallen away from him. It was dark all around him, but he could still feel everything. His body was burning, but in the best way. His skin was damp from sweat. The ember that was in him before had traveled southward and was now a blazing forest fire. He could hear Husk above him, panting and purring as their hips smacked together in a bruising pace. 

It hurt, wonderfully so. He cried out silently for more. His body felt heavy- chained down somehow but he didn't want to move. 

His world was burning, but for once he didn't want it to stop...

At least not until morning.


	3. Two Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, and as Angel departs for the day, the men in his life meet with their respective confidants.
> 
> More suggestive material ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching POV.

Alcohol had been kind to Husk once. 

So many bad days and painful heartaches had been nursed by a bottle of whatever he could find. It was the cure to and cause of all of life's problems as the people said and he tended to agree. So much could be solved by shutting off the brain for a little while...

And so much could be caused by it. 

Alcohol had been cruel to him just as often as it had been kind. So fucking cruel. Today was one of those times. When the gambler woke up that day, he found himself saddled with the hangover to end all hangovers- and a guest. A very annoying guest. A very annoying, engaged to be married guest- One who was fast asleep on top of Husk. 

Fast asleep with Husk still 8 inches deep insi-

"Ah shit-!" The cat sat upright suddenly. His bedmate let out a little whine as his body was jerked up with Husk's. The cat scrambled to support the porn star, sliding an arm around the other's slim hips and resting him against his chest. 

No sooner had he gotten Angel situated did multi colored eyes slide open. They were almost adorably sleepy and just as confused and mortified as Husk's were. The cat felt his heart still at the sight of them. Fear began to overtake him. A one-night stand was one thing, but a famous porn star and fiance of a very influential demon was an entirely different thing. 

Especially if they happened to be the one and only Angel Dust. 

"O-ow... T-the Hell-?" Angel groaned, one of four hands now tossed dramatically over his eyes. "My fuckin' head..."

Husk watched as the spider looked slowly around the room. He waited to see the dawning realization reflected in those eyes. Maybe some terror. He had expected a slap across the face or something- anything other than a look of tired indifference.

Then those Dual coloured eyes landed directly onto his. "What happened last night-?" His voice sounded so innocent. Seemingly so unaware of the 8 inches of barbed dick still lodged inside of him. 

"Apparently a fuckin' lot!" Husk hissed, making a wide gesture to the point where they were still connected. 

"Like wh-" The spider's eyes drifted lower. Down the cat's chest, passed the sheets, and coming to a stop at- "Oh crap- you weren't kidding-"

"No shit!" Husk groaned, trying to shift the other up and off of his dick. A task made almost impossible by the porn star's lack of cooperation. The man seemed too interested in staring at the base of the other's cock... "Would ya fuckin' help and get off of me!?"

"Quit yellin' at me- Its too early for that crap." Angel huffed, a devilish smirk dancing on the corners of his lips. He then locked his legs around the cat's hips tightly. "Besides, what if I don't want to move?"

Husk felt a warm blush colour his paper while cheeks. "Wha- Take this seriously!"

"I am and I asked ya a question." Angel hummed. 

Another push was made to jar the spider from his position. Angel snickered slightly and leaned back from him. A third and final push was made after that. This time, he succeeded only in accidentally pinning Angel to the mattress... And sliding another inch deeper into his warm insides. Twin moans left the both of them and Husk felt a rush of heat in both directions. All the while, the cocky spider just kept smirking up at him. 

"The hell are you smilin' at?" The cat frowned deeply. He wanted nothing more to kiss wipe that smirk off of that cute stupid face.

"Nothin... Never thought I'd end up in bed with ya is all." Angel's smirk widened, almost uncomfortably so. 

The gambler shifted carefully again. "Yeah? Well enjoy it while it lasts. Cause it's never gonna happen again-"

Husk had expected indifference to this too. What he hadn't expected what he could only describe as disappointment, but only for a moment. Then that damn smirk was back. "Why not?"

"Cause-!" Husk felt his blush darkening. He covered his face quickly with a paw and took a few calming breaths that didn't do shit for him- then he glanced out between his claws at the other. Angel's smirk was gone, and replaced with a look of what seemed like genuine confusion.

"Why are you so bent out of shape about this?" Angel asked, "I have drunk sex all the time- Its not a big deal. Betcha even you've had a one or two night stand be-"

"Thats not what I'm fuckin' talkin about!" 

"Then what?" Angel rolled his eyes. "If I don't have a problem with it then why should you?" 

Husk dropped his hand quickly, fangs bared and head dizzy from the hangover."Ain't you supposed to be engaged or some shit!?"

The fluffy pink fucker shrugged. Too calm and casual for Husk's liking. Almost infuriating. "Yeah? You think you'll be the last drunken lay I get or somethin'?"

Just when Husk thought he couldn't blush anymore, more blood seemed to come out of nowhere and go directly to his face. It burned his skin and made his head feel even more heavy. "Well- yeah! Y-you're-"

"Gettin' married to Val. I know..." Angel sighed, "Trust me, I know. But it ain't that happy fluffy bullshit type of marriage... I told ya before, he's doing this to be an asshole.... Even when we get married, I'll probably still be seeing clients and he'll still be sleeping around... Doesn't bother me any and it definitely shouldn't bother you at all." 

"... You're serious...?"

"As a heart attack." Angel shrugged, "This wedding shit is just for show. All for clout."

Husk blinked. His earlier confusion and concerns were gone and replaced instead by *more* confusion and some rage. "... You were drinking like it was the Goddamn war and a doctor was coming to saw off your legs last night!" 

"Pre-wedding jitters."

The spider stretched out his upper body casually. He reached for his discarded jacket with the same grace and fished out a loose cigarette and a lighter. There was a fluidity to his movements, and he almost had the cat completely fooled. Almost- but Husk had been to the bottom of a bottle before. 

He knew what desperation looked like even in its silent form. He could feel the skip in Angel's heart when he lit up his cigarette and could see the weight that pulled heavy on his shoulders. Flirting and casual conversation were all a mask for what he had seen last night...

That didn't mean he had to get involved.

"So last night was just-"

"Too many drinks and a fuck I'll never forget cause I blacked out during it." Another shrug. "That's what we'll go with."

Husk sighed heavily. He'd argue, but his head hurt too damn bad to think of anything snappy. Not a single comeback or an argument came to mind... That didn't stop him from talking, however. 

"... So we're just gonna pretend nothin' happened?" He guessed out loud. "And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Not like anything down here matters anyway." Angel replied. "Not my life. Not sex. Not this marriage-"

"... Yer really unhappy about that, ain't ya...?"

There was a pause in the conversation. A good few seconds of nothing as Angel quietly flipped the cigarette between his fingers. His eyes were darting- mulling over his next response no doubt. After another moment, he took a puff from his cigarette and blew a ring of smoke into the air. "Yeah... No shit." 

"... Thought so..." 

Another pause.

This time for longer. Angel's eyes were focused on the ceiling above, and Husk's looked for a spot on the floor below. After a minute, Angel held up the half gone cigarette. Husk took the invite and puffed it quickly. The hot, bitter smoke burned his lungs, but it was worth it if it kept them both quiet for a little while.

They needed that time to think separate thoughts. 

"So... We just gonna pretend this little meetup never happened and end things here, right?" Angel's voice drew him back to reality suddenly. 

"Yeah... Think so." Husk replied. He propped himself up onto his elbows, "Might as well."

"Neither of us remember it anyhow-"

Husk scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Right... Sorry 'bout that." 

"It makes things a lot easier." Angel seemed to sink further into the mattress as he spoke. Weighed down by the weight of his own words. 

Husk shook his head and lowered himself back down, just until his head came to rest in the soft fluff of Angel's chest. It was warm there- and the thump of the other's heartbeat helped to slow the speed in which his head spun. "Tell me about it..."

The spider stopped and Husk looked up. He found him staring at the ceiling again, this time with an empty expression and glossy eyes. That gloss built, but Angel snapped his eyes shut and let out a snort before it could form it could form into tears. He then covered his face with his free hand-

And he laughed. 

It startled Husk, whose fur stood on end at hearing the sound. It was a low, hollow laugh that was more sad than it was amusing. Sad, broken, an ill attempt at covering a sob. And above all- it was awkward as Hell. He had to say something- anything to make it stop. 

"The Hell are you laughin' about-?" Nailed it. 

"This- All of this." He snickered.

"... Very specific." 

"This is just so *FUCKING* stupid!" Angel muttered behind his hand. "Even sayin' it out loud sounds like the biggest load of BS..."

"Yeah-?" The cat frowned, "I could've told ya that... Not sure how to help ya." 

"No one can help." Angel's hand fell away from his face and he raised his shoulder to shrug again. 

The fucking casual half shrug that was really starting to get on Husk's nerves. Along with the calm indifference and the sudden bouts of emotion that came from the spider... That much had definitely gotten on his nerves. Without a second thought, he grabbed Angel's shoulder and pinned it back to the bed before the spider could complete the movement. 

Angel's eyes widened slightly. "What are you-"

"Shut up and listen a sec." Husk growled, "I know I can't do shit to help ya, but this back and forth bullshit is pissin' me off-"

The porn star's expression hardened. He opened his mouth to speak, but Husk's free hand clamped down over it hard. This left the spider with only his eyes to yell at him with. "Told ya to listen... I ain't sendin' ya off like this. Got it?"

The porn star's face went from light to cherry pink and Husk bit back a smirk. It was nice to see him express an emotion other than 'moping jackass'. There was only so much of that Husk could take in one go. He felt the spider struggle under his paw, and he squeezed gently in warning.

"You're bein' too damn annoying." His cock throbbed a little when the spider went submissively still. And based on the sudden jab against his leg, his wasn't the only one. "I'm gonna take care of ya and give ya somethin' to smile about today, alright?"

Cherry pink was gone and replaced with fire red on Angel's face. A good sign. Husk rewarded it by finally lifting his hand away so the other could speak. "S-shit- keep talkin' like that and I might have some trouble forgetting about this-"

"Good." A sharp thrust forward, followed by a strangled moan from Angel. "We only gotta pretend this didn't happen, right?"

"R-right..." Angel moaned. Another deep thrust had those colourful eyes fluttering. "And I'll leave right after..."

A particularly sharp snap had them close completely. A string of moans and whimpers spurred the bartender on. 

"T-then we're never doing this again-"

"Right." 

  
.  
  
  


.

.

A slow day at the studio was a day that Valentino loathed. 

Slow days meant less money made. It also tended to mean that the studio's main money maker was out for the day. Usually when that happened, it meant that the little spider had snuck out and could be punished for it... Usually, but not today. He had made that mistake himself.

"Shouldn't've given him the day off..." The moth muttered, pink smoke dancing before his face. Deep eyes glancing through the haze at the clock mounted on his office wall. 

A frowned stretched deep across his lips as the 10:35am glared back at him. It was still early enough to turn the day's profit around- "If the bitch ever gets back, that is..." Ruby red eyes narrowed and the moth rose from his chair and began to pace the length of the room. "He ain't leaving this studio agai-"

_***Bzzz!*** _

Pacing and muttering forgotten, the pimp glared over his shoulder at the source of the noise. His cellphone, still laying face down on his desk. Another irritating buzz and he decided to give it his full attention. Upon flipping it over, he found the familiar icon of the one and only Vox flashing across the screen... Along with several notifications for missed calls and text messages, all of which he had left on 'read'.

The latest text, however, was lengthy and cap-locked enough to capture Valentino's curiosity.

He promptly unlocked the phone and scrolled down to the last few messages.

 **Voxy: Call me.** _*read at 2:30am*_

 **Voxy: Call me when you get this.** _*read at 4:20AM*_

 **Voxy: I know you saw this, asshole. Answer your damn phone.** _*read at 7:47am*_

 **Voxy: You know what this is about!** _*read at 8:00am*_

 **Voxy: Where the Hell are you???** _*read at 8:15am*_

 **Voxy: I'm coming over.** _*read at 10:36AM*_

**Voxy: I'm here already. Are you in? Doors still locked. We need to talk, Val.**

"What does he want now?" 

***knock knock***

"Sounds like I'm gonna find out..." Sharp fangs nashed together painfully, "Doors open, Vox."

A scoff came from the other side of the door, followed by an appearance from a certain flat-screen faced demon. His mug was scrunched into a sour look, but that was no different from any other time they needed to 'talk'. Sensing the impending tongue lashing (and not the fun kind), Valentino extinguished his long forgotten cigarette and returned to the safety of his office chair. 

He started by offering a kind and completely bullshitted smile. "Who let ya in, Voxy?" 

Vox rolled his eyes and tossed himself onto a nearby fainting couch, "I let myself in....And cut the crap, Val. If I wanted to buy bullshit from a smiling asshole, I would've gone to that bastard Radio Demon."

Valentino let his smile slip, just enough to be noticeable ."It would certainly help my business some..." He sneered, "Gave my Angel the day off-"

"Thats what I came here to talk about- what the FUCK is this I hear you two are FUCKING engaged!?" 

The smile slipped so quickly off of Valentino's face that he was almost certain her heard it hit the desk. "Who told ya 'bout that...? Me and the Misses were keeping this private-"

"Does it matter?" Vox's screen flickered briefly before it hardened into a glare. "I know now... If this is your sick way of getting back at me for-"

"Perish that thought, Voxy." A pause, and a slender cigarette was knocked out of its pack. "If I wanted ta get backatch ya, there are much more cost efficient ways to do it.... Gotta light?"

A lighter was produced from Vox's suit pocket and tossed his way."... So why do all this then? I know you're into some fucked up shit, but this? Marriage?" 

The lighter was struck once, twice, three times before a brilliant red flame erupted from it. It bathed Val's cool skin in a gentle warmth. A warmth that he himself was incapable of giving anyone else. Not even his 'beloved' fiancé... He smirked at the thought, and brought the flame closer. 

A brilliant puff of pink smoke rose immediately from the cigarette. It curled and danced slowly as it rose, then disapated as it reached the ceiling. Taking with it a sickeningly sweet smell of roses and regrets. The filter tasted just as sweet as the smoke smelled, and yet Val still found himself with a bitter taste in his mouth. 

"I have my reasons." Blunt. Cold. Just the way he liked most things. 

"I swear to any higher power, if this is because of some "I've fallen in love" bullshit, I'm going to kill you myself." Vox hissed, leaning further back into the couch. 

"I'd sooner kill myself." A quick puff and that bitter taste was gone. 

A smirk played across Vox's screen. "You wouldn't risk the power vacuum that create... You must be serious."

Valentino rolled his eyes up to the Heavens and then back down to Hell. "Ah, you know me so well, Vox." 

That smirk only seemed to widen at the comment. "As well as you could know a guy whose housed your dick from time to time... Now what are your really up to?"

Another puff, and Valentino decided to get comfortable. This would be quite a story to tell. Leaning back in his chair, he sent another cloud of smoke into the air and watched it until it disappeared. 

"Its a *very* interesting story."

.

.

.

**Meanwhile:**

Angel had departed an hour ago, and yet his name never left Husk's tongue... And not in the way that he would have liked. No sooner had the porn star left did Husk receive another, equally annoying visitor. One who appeared without so much as a knock on the door. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't expected this. This particular demon always seemed to appear just when Husk was starting to want to be alone again. 

"Whaddaya want this time, Alastor?" Husk grumbled, as he set out two glasses (both for him) and prepared himself for the cringe that would overcome him from whatever stupid response Alastor would reply with.

The Radio Demon cocked his head to one side and smiled impossibly big. A sure sign that he knew something that Husk didn't want him too. He then let his smile down down two or so notches and slipped into the bar stool nearest to Husk- a little too close... When he propped his staff against the same counter, Husk knew he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon... Or at all. 

"Why, I was just out for my morning stroll when I happened to see a certain someone taking a walk of shame- as they say." Alastor hummed, leaning on the counter casually, "Now, I could be wrong-"

 _Fuck_ "Yer not..." 

Another hum, "You know Husker, it isn't as fun when you don't play along. I had a song and dance all planned from the moment I stepped foot into this fine establishment." 

Heat flooded the tips of Husk's heart dotted ears, more from annoyance than embarrassment. "Wasted yer time then. Yeah, Ang was with me last night. Big deal." 

"My, I never took you as the type to sink so low, my friend." Bullshit.

"Not the first one-night stand I've had since I got here..." 

That much was true. He had woken up in strange beds before. Usually before his partner from the night before, and usually with enough time to slip out before they had a chance to wake up. Never a big deal before- but then again, none of his previous bedmates had been as well known as Angel Dust. 

"I didn't realize you were so fond of the man." Wait- what!?

"M'not-!?" 

"You always seemed so short tempered around him. Was that just unresolved tension of some kind?" Alastor was enjoying this. Husk could feel it. Hell, Lucifer himself could probably feel it!

"Shut yer damn mouth, Alastor. Its not like that." Husk huffed, reaching for a bottle of whiskey and twisting the cap off. He'd need a stiff drink if he were to get through this conversation. 

"Then how?" Alastor asked, smiling the biggest- dumbest- most punchable smile Husk had ever seen on a person. 

"... He came in the other night for a drink, started bitchin' about gettin' married to his pimp or whatever- so I drank with 'im... And... Woke up next to the guy." Husk concluded. 

"Is that so?" How they were going to get off of this subject- that's what he'd like to know. "'Married', hm? So the rumors are true then."

"Wha?"

"Nevermind that just yet. So what did you do next?" It was no use trying to change the subject now. Alastor was already invested. 

Dark eyes darted down quickly. While the gambler could bullshit like nobody's business, he knew that even he couldn't lie to Alastor and get away with it... That wasn't going to stop him from trying, however. "I um... I sent 'im home."

Husk didn't have to look to *feel* that bastard's shit eating grin. "You slept with him a second time, didn't you?"

"... I did..." 

A laugh startled the heck out of Husk. Loud and unnecessarily cruel- it seemed to surround the already flustered cat like a crowd of Alastor's. All come to mock him for his mishap... He'd be lying if he said it didn't feel deserved...

It took Alastor *minutes* to settle. "Well, congratulations then, my friend!" A final snicker. "You somehow managed to sleep with Hell's biggest sex icon and fiancé to a lesser overlord- but an engaged overlord nonetheless! What a marvelous way to spend your day!"

"Haha... Laugh it up-"

"I already have!" Alastor said, "Its quite entertaining, really."

"Fuck off- It ain't that funny." 

"Why, of course it is! I haven't heard of a screw-up of that magnitude since you-"

"Don't. Fucking. Go there." Husk hissed, voice dripping with venom. "Look- I took pity on a sad sack of shit whose got nothin' to look forward to-. I don't know what's gonna happen to him now and I really don't care. What happened was shallow, loveless, and we both got off from it... And that's the end of it, ya hear?"

Ruby red eyes shifted over Husk's person. Alastor was reading him like a God damn book and unfortunately... Husk left a bookmark to make it easier for him. "Loud and clear, my friend."

Husk grumbled bitterly before turning back to his half finished whiskey. The caramel coloured liquid swirled gracefully among the melting ice cubes that accompanied it inside of the glass. He found it far more interesting than the topic at hand... That's what he kept telling himself anyhow...

"Hm. Is that the time already?" At the sound of Alastor's voice, the swirling stopped and Husk looked back at him curiously. He continued to watch as the red head summoned his staff and tapped the end fondly. "I really must be going. Thank you for the laugh, Husker my good friend."

"W-wha? Yer just takin' off?" The cat huffed, glancing at the nearest clock to check the time... Not even 10:55am yet... "Ain't even that late-"

"Yes. I have quite an important matter to attend to today." Alastor hummed almost kindly, but Husk could sense the bits of static that clung to his words. Before he could even think about prying, the red-head rose from his stool and started off, "Good day, my licentious friend!"

Husk grunted in response. A faint blush rose up to his cheeks at the comment, but he forced it away quickly. "Get fucked, asshole..."

"No thank you-" There was a pause, but Husk hadn't heard the door open or close.

Eventually, he heard Alastor's hand hit the doorknob, but the demon didn't make a move other than that. Husk couldn't bring himself to look up or to call out to him. He knew Alastor better. Knew that if he listened hard enough, he could hear the demon as he choose his next words wisely- Something he never did unless it was truly important.

A clawed hand rose and clutched the cool glass of whiskey tightly. While he'd never admit that the silence made him nervous, he was sure Alastor could hear his heart as it picked up its speed. Nails scraped loudly into the slick surface of the glass. It echoed off of the walls and caused Husk to wince. It also seemed to be enough to catch the Radio Demon's attention, as he glanced back at Husk suddenly.

Then, at long last, the Radio demon spoke, "Oh, and Husker?"

While the gambler couldn't see them, he knew Alastor's yellow fangs were bared in warning. "Y-yeah?"

"Do mind yourself, my friend." 

"The Hell is that supposed to mean?"

Another pause, but this time it was shorter. "I think you know exactly what it means, my friend." There was no jovial tone this time. The flat tone with _that_ smile was enough to chill Husk down to the marrow. 

"What-"

"You know that I love a good joke, Husker. But I don't find this one particularly funny." Alastor hummed.

"Huh? But you were just laughing yer fuckin' ass off at me for-" A wave of Alastor's staff and Husk's words died in his throat. Whether it was from his own accord or the Radio Demon's- He didn't like to think about that.

"At you, yes." The red head shrugged, "But an overlord? Oh-ho, that is quite a different story... While I care not for Valentino, that Obnoxious Pompous Piece of Shit Television he associates with, nor their status, I've never been one to let a person who couldn't help themselves be hurt by-."

Husk huffed, "Bullshit. You once pushed down a kid because you thought it was funny... You expect me to believe that yer seriously put off your damn tea by a bullshit wedding between a pornstar and his pimp?"

"... Its rude to interrupt, Husker." Alastor replied, his voice much more like its regular self again. "But you know me so well."

"As well as you could know the guy who practically owns ya." Husk retorted. 

"I'll be taking my leave now. Do rest up when you have a moment. I may be needing you again soon. I feel this will be a very *interesting* story." 

With that, the man gave his staff a twirl- and vanished from the room in the time it took Husk to blink. The cat shook off his amazement and turned his attention back to his drink, now far too watered down to be enjoyable... He drank it anyway.

"Sure it'll be a *very* interesting story-"


	4. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk deals with unwanted feelings in the form of a period piece styled dream.
> 
> Meanwhile, Angel feels more conflicted about things after a particularly strange encounter with his husband-to-be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recognize this opening? Yes, I recycled an old story I was never going to finish.

_'It'll be a grand time!'_

_That is what that Damn, dirty liar had said. Why the gambler had ever believed him- he should have known a bold faced lie the moment he heard it... And yet he came anyway._

_He willingly left the warmth of his house, took a trolley with one too many nosey women to *this* side of town, and now stood waiting outside of what he could only assume was a night club of sorts._

_**VAL'S Place** was painted on the dirty brick with chipped red paint. The place looked like it had seen much better days. If it weren't for the soft glow peaking out from under the drawn curtains in the front window, the man would have thought the place was abandoned. _

_'I'm tell you, Husker. You'll adore the place. I know I certainly do!'_

_'You say that every damn Friday... When'll ya give it a fucking rest!?'_

_'As soon as you join me for a performance.'_

_'Fine!'_

_"Heh... Should've just told him to piss off..." He grumbled, feeling his pockets for a cigarette. His mood worsened when he found a two small holes instead._

_What he wouldn't give to be up at one of the bars he was so fond of, sipping something warmer than the air outside. Which at this time of year, was brutally cold. It wormed its way up and into his thin suit jacket and sunk into his bones something horrible._

_"That son of a bitch chose now to be late...? Asshole did this on purpose..." A crisp fall wind blew viciously around him at that moment, and he tightened his hold on his jacket. "Hes got two seconds-"_

_"Until what, Husker?"_

_Husk nearly jumped out of his frozen skin. He whipped around and just barely clipped the edge of the newcomer's jaw with calloused knuckles. To his relief and absolute fury, it was none other than his (very tardy) 'friend', Alastor. The snappy dressed catalyst for what was sure to be an irksome evening._

_"Til I beat ya black and blue for taking so damn long!" The dark haired man growled. "Been waitin' in this cold-"_

_The red head tossed back his head with a laugh. "My dear friend, I'm only a few minutes late! And the doctors are all saying this frigid air does wonders for men of your age!"_

_"You calling me ol-" Before he could finish, the red headed asshole waved his hand about like a mad man._

_"Come come, my friend. We mustn't be late for the show."_

_Alastor then made a wide gesture to the entrance. With a little too much enthusiasm for a place that looked close to falling down. Husk wrinkled his nose._

_"Place doesn't look like much... Ya sure this is the place?" He scoffed. Alastor's confident smile made his stomach sink._

_"Oho! Don't be fooled! Many have said the same about you and yet we still found a personality that some have said is 'tolerable at best'." Alastor sneered, waving his hand once more, "Now come come."_

_With a heavy sigh, Husk trudged towards the entrance and tried the door. It stuck, but with enough force it gave way and creaked open slowly. When it was open enough, he squeezed himself into the dimly lit front room._

_The front room looked just as miserable as the outside did, but it was warm. A woman dressed even worse for the weather was resting on a squishy chair. The small flame of a match illuminated both her cigarette and the soft blue eyeshadow she wore. She looked as disinterested with the flame as she did with the men._

_"You here for the sh-" Her eyes widened suddenly. "Ah! Alastor. Almost didn't recognize ya next to that old fish ya got with ya."_

_Alastor bowed politely to her, "Nice to see you again, my dear! This is my good friend, Husk-"_

_"That one you always mention?" The woman turned cold eyes to the man, a sinister smile stretched across her face. "Nice to meet ya... Better get a move on before ya miss yer first show."_

_Husk grumbled in response. Before he could tell the bitch to go screw, Alastor had a hand on his shoulder and was directing him down the dark hall. "Friend of yours?"_

_"Nope. Can't even recall what her name was." Alastor shrugged, "But nevermind that. Right this way- Second showroom on the right."_

_"This better be fuckin' spec-" The words died right in his throat as he was pushed into a warm room. Unlike the front room, this one seemed to glow as many small lights flickered around the floors and ceiling. Strips of white and gold fabric hung from the walls and velvet chairs with polished tables dotted the rest of the area._

_There were large groups of men all chattering loudly to themselves. Their many cigars did little to mask the near overwhelming smell of perfume that hung in the air. It seemed to come from the far end of the wall, where a large stage with a heavy red curtain was._

_"Son of a bitch..." He managed after a moment. Alastor slapped his shoulder._

_"Didn't I tell you? The outside is nothing more than a clever ruse." Alastor beamed, "I never cared for the shows themselves, but the look on newcomers faces when they first walk in makes it worth the occasional visit! Oh well. Might as well see this one while we're here."_

_"Wha- You dragged me out here for a God damn jo-" He was dragged literally this time. Down into a nearby chair that had to have been stiffer than most of the regulars there._

_No sooner had he down did the lights in the room dim. There was a 'POP!', then a bright beam of light, which after several tries wound up pointed at the stage. A few members of the audience chuckled. Husk rolled his eyes and sunk further into his seat._

_Another 'POP!' And a second light appeared. The two lights intersected into one near blinding light that focused on the center of the stage. From behind the thick curtain, a rather thin man appeared._

_He was a balding man, with a large coat and top hat and just as large glasses. His smile was just as sinister as the front woman's had been, and a golden tooth reflected in the spotlights like fire. A cigar hung loosely between that tooth- or rather, fang. Whisps of grey smoke bubbled off of the end and floated about the man like a cloud._

_"Welcome," He hissed in a voice like gravel._

_All in all, he looked like someone Husk would love to smack around in a dark alley and then shake him down for cash... A rich dick who probably didn't deserve all that he probably had._

_He certainly didn't deserve that cigar, which he puffed another thick cloud from. It followed him as he took center stage, and took hold of the microphone stand that waited for him there._

_"That is Valentino." Alastor whispered. "Don't worry. You won't see much of his hideous mug."_

_"Thank goodness..." Husk muttered._

_At that moment, Val had said something- something in a low, gravel like voice that Husk could barely make out between the cigar in the man's lips, even with the microphone so close to his face. Whatever it was sent the audience into a roaring applause. When it died down, Valentino disappeared back behind the curtain._

_"The fuck did he just-" A series of 'Shh's from unhappy men answered him._

_Even Alastor seemed to have fallen silent, eyes fixed intensely on the stage. When Husk tried to study them, he found that they held an unreadable emotion when paired with that permasmile that was so uniquely Alastor. If he had to guess which emotion that smile masked, he'd go with pity... Or whatever Alastor felt was akin to pity. Sorrow perhaps, for whatever poor soul was about to walk out onto that stage._

_There was a third 'POP' and a creak and the curtains parted. Behind them was a gorgeous young performer. As pale as paper, with freckled shoulders, all complimented by a form fitting red dress with a slit too high to be decent. The performer's eyes were hidden by long strands of curled blonde hair, but the faintest spots of purple still showed through under a few strands. Thick red blush and a matching lipstick finished the seemingly thrown together but still beautiful look._

_Beautiful, yet underwhelming. And yet the audience went wild over it all. The performer bowed playfully, then confidently took center stage, and brushed part of their bangs away from their unbruised eye._

_"Welcome back. Wish I knew ya were coming. I would've put on something a bit more comfortable." The performer purred in an accented voice. A playful wink punctuated the end of the sentence. "Hope no one minds this ol' thing."_

_A soft, ingenuine laugh rumbled throughout the room, followed by another round of applause. The performer seemed pleased by the reaction, and took the microphone in both hands. "Good."_

_Another round, and Husk had just about had it. He folded his legs and crossed his arms over his chest miserably. Had he not gone through the trouble of getting here in the cold, he would have bolted the moment the lights went out... Now he was stuck counting down the minutes to the show's end, which fell in time with the claps of men with nothing better to do than watch this crap-_

_But then the applause stopped. Everyone was silent again. One spotlight dimmed, leaving only a single beam trained on the pale face of the performer. Somewhere from the back of the room, there came a soft rumble. Faint at first but growing in pitch until Husk recognized it to be music._

_Soft, sweet- all played on piano somewhere in the room. Somewhere he hadn't seen when he first walked in. He didn't bother to look for the source. The sway of the performers hips in time to the music has his full attention._

_'There's a saying old, says that love is blind. Still we're often told, seek and ye shall find..._

  
_So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind.'_

_A sparkling blue eye met with Husk's faded brown ones. The performer's red lips perked up into a near friendly smile. The held that gaze as the song continued._

_'Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet,_   
_He's the big affair I cannot forget._   
_Only man I ever think of with regret..._

_I'd like to add his initial to my monogram.'_

_Husk felt heat begin to flood his face, but willed it away quickly. He mentally berated himself for becoming flustered over a plain faced singer whose voice was nothing to write home about..._

_But he had to admit that there was something to that voice. Something that explained the pity in Alastor's eyes. A certain, quiet pain that perhaps the singer wanted the audience to hear... It told a sad story without having to._

_Or perhaps he was looking far too deep into those eyes and found something that wasn't there. Perhaps this singer was just as devilish and deceiving as the building and its owner. A party trick used to lure unsuspecting saps (and Husk apparently) to their deaths... The thought left a heavy weight in the pit of Husk's stomach._

_He scowled outwardly, then finally broke the eye contact and dropped them on something genuine... The subtle curve and sway of the singer's hips. Pleasing and something nice to look at during the show._

  
_'Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?_

_There's a somebody I'm longin' to see_   
_I hope that he, turns out to be-_   
_Someone who'll watch over me...'_

_Out of curiosity, Husk raked his eyes up the singer's thin frame and came to focus back on their face._

_Those blue eyes had closed by now. The kind smile had vanished and he found himself longing for it. His tired eyes retreated timidly back down to where they began. The swaying had slowed, but was still enough to keep everyone's interest. Or rather, Husk assumed it did. It certainly still had his. The performer moved like water, flowing with the tune of the song as it played._

_'I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood_   
_I know I could, always be good._

  
_To one who'll watch over me..._

_Although he may not be the man some_   
_Girls think of as handsome,_

  
_To my heart he carries the key_

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed...'_

_A glittering blue eye met his again- he liked to think they were looking into his again... He also liked to think that they were geuine. The bright lights hid a stray tear as it trickled down the corner of the singer's eyes._

  
_Follow my lead, oh, how I need_   
_Someone to watch over me..._

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed..._

  
_Follow my lead, oh, how I need_   
_Someone to watch over me_

_Someone to watch over me...'_

_The music faded, and the lights dimmed. The audience had gone wild. Husk found his own applause drowned out by the roar of the audience, all shouting happily as the singer went to duck behind the curtains again. Their confidence seemed to have disappeared as they went. No one else seemed to notice the way the performer's shoulders had slumped or how they bowed their head just as the rest of the curtains slid shut._

_The whole performance had left Husk feeling an empty sort of longing that he was unfamiliar with. The type of longing that would most likely drag him back to this place with or without Alastor. Over and over again, just to see what this performer was all about._

_"Who was that...?" Husk muttered, half not expecting an answer._

_"That? That was Angel."_

_"... I'll say..."_

* * *

"...I'll say..."

Husk awoke with a start. Two forgotten glasses of watered down whiskey (one of which was tipped over on its side and spilt onto the counter) greeted him. It was a little after four in the afternoon, if the chiming of a nearby clock was anything to go off of. Maybe later, based on how stiff his shoulders currently felt from sleeping so hunched over. With a pained grumble, he stretched his arms above his head and winced at the way his joints popped when he did. 

"Don't remember fallin' asleep..." He said to no one in particular. "Hell of a dream though..." 

The cat didn't often dream, and when he did, they were never long enough for him to bother to commit to memory. This one had been the first to bother him in the waking world in quite some time. Far too realistic for his tastes and just too on the nose. Had he not seen Alastor leave, he would even go as far to assume the dream was something the Radio Demon had fabricated himself- Hell, he still wouldn't put it passed him. A cruel way to tease him about the night's events maybe. "Nah... Dickhead gets bored too damn quick..." 

With that remark, the gambler rose onto aching legs and stretched out a second time. Despite there being no pops this time, he still winced at the feeling of moving after so long. He held the stretch for a moment longer before releasing both it and a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Tired eyes then searched the room for- anything really. When they found nothing of interest, he begrudgingly began a slow pace about the length of the room. Sore knees protested, but he ignored them as he did the thoughts in his head. 

_"That? That was Angel."_

_"... I'll say..."_

Or rather- he had tried to ignore his thoughts. If they were his to begin with. 

If they were his, and the dream was a representation of them, then that would lead him to wonder what it all meant. He liked Angel just fine- if 'like' was even the word to use. At the very least, he tolerated the porn star. Enough to share a drink and a bed with the guy, but that hardly meant he was 'madly' in lo- "Gettin' too damn excited there..." Outside of a few words and the hook up, they barely knew a thing about each other anyhow. Not enough to care about the other and what they did outside of each other-

_'Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet,_   
_He's the big affair I cannot forget._   
_Only man I ever think of with regret..._

"Gah- Now that fuckin' songs in my head!?" The gambler groaned, grabbing the sides of his head angrily. Gold eyes darted about the room and while he couldn't see any prying eyes, he still felt as though he were being watched and judged by an unseen audience. One that had been watching him ever since he woke up- "Fuck it... I'm goin' back to bed- You hear that, Alastor!? Leave me the fuck alone!" 

No response. Though he didn't expect one, he had secretly hoped for one. At least then he could confidently place the blame on someone else... With a defeated sign, he began his own walk of shame away with a heaviness in his shoulders and a tune in his head. 

* * *

.

.

.

It had to be at least 4 in the afternoon, if the soreness in Angel's body was anything to go off of. From early that morning, until now, he had been 'hard' at work in an attempt to make up for supposed 'lost time' that was somehow his fault. He hadn't even been granted a moment to think in that time- and now thinking was the last thing he wanted to do. His head still pounded from what was beginning to feel like a permanent hangover and the clawing feeling in the pit of his empty stomach wasn't helping things either. As much as he wanted to get up and move around (and maybe eat), he felt a heavy weight in his chest holding him down. Right where his heart normally was... 

He allowed himself a single thought on the matter. 'Don't _think about it, Ang- just try ta sleep while ya can...'_

Heavy eyes slid shut as he quietly prayed for dreams. While he rarely dreams anymore, he used to have such nice ones. Long ones that he'd sometimes try to convince himself were real. Ones where he was human again- not stuck in Hell doing dark work to get by. Unrealistic dreams, yes, but they were enough to get him through a rough day... He was just beginning to feel himself slip off into the void of sleep.

_**Knock, knock!** _

If only he were so lucky. With a quiet groan of displeasure the porn star opened his eyes and glances lazily at the door. "Its open..." 

He had expected another client, but as started before, he was only so lucky. The door creaked open menacingly and in stepped Valentino himself, wearing his tacky coat and an unreadable expression. He head a paper bag in one hand, the contents of which Angel was unconcerned with- until it was placed gingerly on his nightstand. "Whats this?"

He didn't receive an answer. Val quietly went over to the nearest chair in the room and sat down. Angel could feel him watching him patiently behind rose tinted frames. Waiting for Angel to become curious enough to answer his own question. 

That didn't take long. Angel sat up carefully, and reached for the bag. It felt weighty in his hands and warm on his lap. Cautiously, he opened it and peaked inside to find- "A sandwich?" 

No response, but eyes were still on him. Like he was waiting for Angel to eat the damn thing before revealing some horrible thing about it... Now, common sense told Angel to refuse the food. Maybe be bold enough to throw it back at Val- or at the very least say he wasn't hungry. But his own stomach sold him out before he had a change to decide. It growled angrily and a smirk flited across Valentino's face shortly after. _'That bastard... This have better be poisoned...'_ With a grimace, Angel hesitantly lifted the sandwich to his lips and hesitantly bit into it... While it wasn't poisoned from what he could tell, it was much worse.

"Is this fuckin' Jimmy Johns?" 

"Though ya might be hungry after a long day." Valentino replied, tapping a cigarette out from his coat pocket. "I went through all the trouble of gettin' it for ya."

Sensing the bit of venom at the end of that sentence, Angel swallowed the bite thickly and forced what he assumed was a smile. "... Thanks daddy." 

"Anything for you, Angelcakes." A lie, but Angel would call him on it as soon as he left. 

He instead took another bite of his sandwich. It sat in his stomach like a rock, but it was better than nothing. The last time he ate had been nearly a day ago, after all. He'd take what he could get even if it was from the worst food chain in Hell and given to him by Val... His stomach growled happily at his unwise decision. But like most decent things in his life, the sandwich was gone too soon, and with it, his excuse not to talk to the moth in his room. 

"So, how are ya feelin', Ang?" Val's voice was like sandpaper on Angel's ears, and he took a moment to crumple the paper bag to by himself a few seconds of thought. "How was your day off?"

"Fine..." Angel hummed, molding the bag into a lump. It looked exactly how he pictured Valentino's heart. Dark, greasy, and small. Barely resembling anything that could feel a 'human' emotion. He grimaced in disgusted at it. He wanted so badly to rip it into shreds and then do the same to the real one- but a gloved hand stopped him. It held his own so gently that it felt unreal. 

"Let me throw that out." A kind voice that was a pathetic attempt at Valentino's sounded above him... It didn't go at all with the cruel eyes that met with Angel's when he looked up. The bag when then taken from him and pitched into the nearby waste bin. Angel watched it a moment longer, but a gloved finger caught the edge of his chin and directed his attention back to his boss. Cruel red eyes and softest so suddenly that had Angel blinked, he would have thought they had always been like that.

"Do you love me, Ang?" Val asked, voice dripping with something other than venom. Something Angel couldn't place.

"H-huh?" 

"Do. you. Love. Me?" Val repeated slowly, kind tone wavering slightly. Just enough that Angel could hear his old voice for just a moment... In a sick way, he was beginning to miss it. It would come back real fast if he responded with a blunt no- 

"Yes." Angel said without thinking. A new kind of lump settled heavily into his stomach. Confusion began to overtake him as Val smiled almost lovingly at him. Before he could open his mouth to say anything else, a soft kiss was pressed to his lips. Soft and dare he say sweet- in its own way that way. 

It was over quickly, and Val cupped Angel's face in his hand. "Good. Love ya too, doll." A lie. It always was. No one ever loved Angel, especially not Val. "Now, try to get some sleep. You've earned it." 

Without another word, the moth went swiftly back to the door and left. No sooner had the door closed did Angel's eyes begin to feel heavy. Heavier than they had been earlier- They slid closed despite his best efforts and he felt his head hit the soft pillow below. His body felt stiff but warm, and he couldn't move it even if he wanted to. All thoughts were soon forgotten as the void of sleep rose up to capture him finally.

He'd wonder what the Hell that was about later...


End file.
